Kuroi Tenshi
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Sequel to 'Born To Fly'. It's been 5 years. Zi is finally at peace. But Raven's past is not. Some people do not accept him and will do anything to make him pay for his destruction in the past. Now the Dark One must fight to save his family and stay alive.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Let's see..Seifer is mine, any original characters are mine. Anybody you recognize from the show is not mine. But these are!! *Steals everyone's Raven plushies*  
  
A/N: *Lies in huge pile of Raven plushies* Long awaited sequel to 'Born to Fly'. I actually had no idea that many people would like it. But you did. And you begged for a sequel. So here it is! Oh yeah, Reese fans, if there are such people, you steer clear of this story, because I DO NOT like Reese AT ALL. And And V/F fans...we'll see. I'm not very good with typical couples. In fact, I hate couples you can guess from the very beginning. So, we'll see.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Seifer, you know it's past your bedtime!"  
  
" But momma! Dad's gonna come back tonight! Can't I stay up just 'til he gets home?! Please?! Please?!"  
  
Moonbay sighed as her son Seifer begged and pleaded to stay up to see his father return from his military leave. 5 years of this and she still couldn't deny his request. Seifer loved to see Raven land in his black Storm Sworder just outside their house.  
  
Their house was on the outer edges of Guygalos City. It was a split-level home with a basement. Raven's training room was in the basement. The kitchen and the living room and dining room were on the first floor. Upstairs were two guestrooms, a bathroom, two bedrooms, and a playroom.  
  
As much as she chided Seifer, she wanted to see Raven too. He had been gone for a few days on assignment in the plains to take down some rebels that had a hold of some Gun Snipers. He was leader of the Air Guardian Force. He was the same rank Van was and Van hated it. He couldn't boss Raven around anymore. He had to learn to work together with him.  
  
It was hard; she wouldn't lie and say otherwise. But she knew Raven liked to fight and his skills were just too good to just let them go to waste. He was a good pilot. So he joined the military and got to wear he was now. He took orders from Emperor Rudolf and didn't take well to other military authority giving him orders. He was a great pilot and any kind of punishment they gave him would more amuse him than punish him.  
  
If you didn't know who Raven was before now, to do so you'd have to have been living in a cave for like a decade, then you would have no idea he had been a killer and criminal. He still had Shadow. He'd asked the black organoid if he wanted to stay with them, his answer was jumping on him and licking his face. So he lived with them as well.  
  
Their son Seifer had no idea who his father had been. Raven saw no reason to tell him, so he didn't. Seifer looked up to him like he was a superhero. He looked almost exactly like him. They had the same red marks under their right eyes. His hair was the same smoky gray as his was only cut short. Seifer had inherited his skills too. Seifer was a good pilot already. He was the best in his class. But Shadow was a big help with that too.  
  
The black organoid was very fond of the son of Raven. He was the baby- sitter of him when Moonbay or Raven was gone. Shadow had helped when Moonbay was pregnant and when Seifer was a baby. He only went with Raven on missions when they were particularly dangerous. And it was more Moonbay's request that the organoid watch out for Raven. He also watched out for Seifer most of the time. He was as restless as the wind. This trait Raven blamed on Moonbay. She didn't deny it.  
  
" Alright, but after that, it's straight to bed." She said; finally giving in.  
  
Seifer cheered and dashed to the living room to wait for Raven's arrival. It wouldn't be long now until both the black organoid and the Dark One would be home again for a while. Seifer never got tired of seeing his father return from missions. He'd always bring him something and do a few tricks before landing.  
  
" Mommy! He's coming! He's coming!!"  
  
********************  
  
A black Storm Sworder tore through the night sky; breaking away from the arrowhead formation with the other silver ones.  
  
" In a hurry Kuroi Tenshi?" One soldier asked over their comlink.  
  
" Shove it up your exhaust pipe Mercury." Raven replied.  
  
" How's that wife and kid of yours?" He asked laughing.  
  
" Moonbay's still beautiful, Seifer's still the human equivalent of kinetic energy." He said.  
  
" Yeah. She's got a cute butt." Another said.  
  
" How's this, you talk about her butt again and I'll stomp yours?" Raven retorted.  
  
" Chill Tenshi, we're just playin' with ya. Go ahead home, we can leave the paper work to the ground unit. I'm pretty sure that Van would like the extra hours he has to put in." Another said.  
  
" Alright boys, try to stay alive without me." Raven taunted as he pulled away.  
  
" Yeah, yeah!" One more said.  
  
" Kick in the afterburners Shadow." Raven ordered.  
  
The black organoid growled in agreement and did as Raven ordered. He couldn't wait to get home too. He missed their family.  
  
" Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Raven cried as they created a sonic boom from their break away.  
  
**********************  
  
" Here! Here! This meeting of Guardians Of Zi will now come to order!"  
  
In an abandon warehouse in Guygalos, a large group of men and women were meeting. They were all dressed for war and had 'GOZ' in red spray-painted on their clothes. Another 'GOZ' was on the walls in red as well.  
  
In the front, or back depending from where you're looking from, there was a stage and a podium. A man was standing behind it. He seemed to be the leader as the 'GOZ' symbol on his clothes was gold. Several around him had it in white.  
  
" There has been a grave mistake by our emperor!" He yelled.  
  
The large group whispered among themselves at that.  
  
" He has allowed the greatest threat to Zi to run free!" He yelled.  
  
" Yeah!" Some men shouted.  
  
" Free to kill again!" He yelled.  
  
" Yeah!" Some more shouted.  
  
" Free to hunt and destroy and level entire cities!" He yelled.  
  
" Yeah!!" Almost everyone yelled.  
  
" There is no excuse for letting him live!" He yelled.  
  
" Yeah!" More yelled.  
  
" As Guardians of Zi it is up to us to stamp out this threat so we may live in peace!" He yelled.  
  
" Peace!!" They yelled.  
  
" He must be punished for his wicked acts!! His injustices cannot be ignored!! He is malevolence and he must pay!!" He yelled.  
  
" Yeah!!!" They yelled even louder.  
  
" The war is not over! It will never be over until he is dead and he cannot threaten us anymore!!" He yelled.  
  
" Yeah!!" They yelled again.  
  
" Kill the Dark One!! Kill Raven!!" He yelled.  
  
" Kill the Dark One!! Kill Raven!! Kill the Dark One!! Kill Raven!! Kill the Dark One!! Kill Raven!!" They all chanted standing and pumping their fists in the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: O_O Raven's got some enemies, ne? Well this is your sequel! I hope you'll like it. I don't know how long it'll be. But this is all for you guys that asked for it. I'm going to find some sugar, ciao!! *Walks off dragging trail of Raven plushies* 


	2. Invader

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Writer's block and exams start next week. Wish me luck and enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The black Strom Sworder could not fly fast enough for Raven. He wanted to get home. He'd been away for too long. Though it was only a week, he didn't like roaming the wilds anymore. He missed his family. He had no idea how hard it was to sleep in the sand alone after you've been sleeping in a bed with the woman of his dreams for 5 years.  
  
He tried to imagine what the scene would be like. Seifer would be outside waiting on him to return. Moonbay would be inside cooking him something and trying to make herself pretty. He'd pull a few 360's and other aerodynamics just for Seifer, then land.  
  
He and Shadow would eject. Seifer would come running and tackle both of them. Then Moonbay would come out. He swore that she looked as beautiful as the day they were married whenever he came home. She would hug him and kiss him and ask how his mission went. Then he'd eat, play with Seifer and Shadow, and then go to bed.  
  
*Roar*  
  
" What is it Shadow?" Raven asked.  
  
Up on the screen came a picture. He smiled. It was Seifer and Moonbay. They were waving from the ground. He started turning off the weapons system and begin the landing procedures.  
  
******************  
  
" Look mommy! Daddy's home! He's here! He's here!"  
  
Moonbay smiled at her son's energy. Seifer bounced up and down on the ground watching his father land in front of them. He was so glad to see him. Not that she wasn't.  
  
Seifer barely waited until Raven and Shadow were completely on the ground before he ran towards them.  
  
" Dad!!"  
  
He tackled Raven and Shadow; knocking them both to the ground. Wrapping his arms around his dad's waist, he buried his face in the smooth leather of his black uniform.  
  
" Missed you too Seifer." Raven said laughing slightly as he ruffled his son's hair.  
  
Seifer giggled and then moved on to Shadow. He could understand the black organoid perfectly. That's how he got the best stories about his missions. He wanted to know everything and he loved hearing about his father's fights.  
  
" Yeah! Yeah! Then what?!"  
  
********************  
  
Raven himself was recovering from his son's affection attack. He stood and dusted himself off.  
  
" Glad to see you're back. I missed you."  
  
He looked up and his eyes settled on Moonbay. She was wearing a black and gold dress and her hair was up in a bun held by golden dragon chopsticks. A smile spread across his face as she walked over to him.  
  
" I missed you too." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
" How did it go?" She asked; resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
" Same old, same old. I charge them with treason, they try to fight, I kick their butts and I came home." He said smugly.  
  
" Same old Raven." She said smiling.  
  
" You look great Baybay. You're a real distraction you know that? I almost missed because I was thinking about coming home to you." He said.  
  
" I've been told I have that effect on people." She said.  
  
" The guys asked about you." He said.  
  
" Mercury? What'd he say?" She asked.  
  
" You'd rather not know. He's an idiot." He said waving him off.  
  
" You hungry?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
" You have no idea Baybay. I can't eat that stuff they call food. And sleeping without you is hard too." He pouted.  
  
" How long will you be home?" She asked.  
  
" I don't know. But maybe I can catch a break. Possibly spends some time with my gorgeous wife and Seifer. I'm so tired and hungry I almost see two of you. Which, when I think about it, is not so bad." He said thoughtfully.  
  
" Hentai." She teased.  
  
" Only for you. C'mon, your chocolate marshmallow cake is calling my name. And it would be rude not to answer." He said.  
  
" That's why there's two." She said.  
  
" Have mercy." He said; thinking of the sinfully delicious chocolate cake.  
  
" You maybe a grown man Raven, but you're still a spoiled brat." She said waving a finger at him.  
  
Raven stuck his tongue out at her. She took hold of it and held him in front of her.  
  
" Don't stick it out unless you intend to use it." She said.  
  
" Oh, I inthend tha thuse it." He said pulling back.  
  
Before she could inquire what he meant, Raven picked her up and put her over his shoulder.  
  
" Ah! Raven! Put me down!" She cried in protest.  
  
" Uh uh. *Whistles* Yo Shadow, Seifer! Chowtime!" He said.  
  
" Alright! Let's go Shadow!" Seifer said.  
  
The black organoid growled and lowered himself to the ground to give the small boy a ride back to the house. The flew past Raven and Moonbay and inside. They stood in the doorway waiting on them.  
  
" C'mon you slowpokes!" He said.  
  
His father smiled and walked towards the house; still carrying Moonbay over his shoulder.  
  
******************  
  
Later on that night, after dinner, Raven and Moonbay lay awake in their bed. Moonbay was resting safely in his arms; glad he was back. He rested his head on her hair and inhaled her scent of wild flowers and spring rain. It was good to be home again.  
  
He was about to go to sleep when he heard some noise outside. Something was on the roof. And they seemed to be trying not to make so much noise. This of course only succeeded in making more noise.  
  
Raven growled in his throat. Somebody was trying to break into his home and do who knows what to his family. Well, they were going to find this a task easier said than done. He would make certain of that.  
  
" Moonbay." He whispered softly in her ear.  
  
" Mm?" She said; not really awake.  
  
" I've got to go take care of something. Roll over." He said.  
  
" You're leaving?" She said; almost pouting.  
  
" I'm coming back. I promise." He said kissing her forehead.  
  
" So long as you don't leave again." She said rolling over.  
  
" I'll be back." He said.  
  
****************  
  
Raven snuck out house after getting Shadow from the boy's room. Shadow was going to do most of the work. He wasn't going to waste his energy beating up a fool that tried to get into his house.  
  
He motioned for Shadow to go around the back. He was going to go up the front and distract him while Shadow did the rest.  
  
" And be quiet." He ordered.  
  
Shadow nodded and opened his wings to fly to the top of the house. Raven bounded between his Storm Sworder and the side of the house to get to the roof.  
  
Once he landed, he caught sight of a large male. He was completely dressed in black. He looked like he was trying to get into the air vents with a crossbow on his back. He couldn't seem to lift the hatch on the roof though.  
  
" Need a hand?" He said smugly.  
  
The guy jumped and nearly dropped his crossbow. He turned around and immediately took aim at Raven. He looked scared because his knees were shaking and he couldn't steady the gun.  
  
" If you're going to shoot me, then you're going to have to hold the gun steady to get a good shot." He said crossing his arms.  
  
" Shut up murderer! I'm here to end your evil reign and make sure you don't hurt anyone else!" He said in a shaky voice.  
  
" Really? If I'm the murderer, and you kill me, what does that make you?" He asked.  
  
" I am a Guardian of Zi. And I will corrected Emperor Rudolf's mistake by letting you live! Die Dark One!!" He yelled letting the arrow fly.  
  
Raven caught the arrow in his hand without moving. The assassin looked totally stunned.  
  
" Shadow!!" Raven yelled.  
  
Shadow appeared behind the assassin and jumped on him. Raven turned around and let Shadow have his fun tearing at the attacker. He was going to make sure that he was taken care of.  
  
" Shadow, take him to the city when you're finished. Make sure he doesn't come back this way again." He said breaking the crossbow over his knee.  
  
Shadow growled and resumed attacking the man. He started yelling and begging for him not to kill him.  
  
" And for the love of ZOIDS, shut him up!!" He ordered.  
  
Shadow did a tail whip and broke the man's jaw. He would not be able to yell anymore.  
  
*****************  
  
Moonbay and Seifer were awake and in their bedroom; waiting for Raven to return. They had heard the noise from the roof and Seifer came running. He was scared at first, but when Moonbay told him that Raven had gone to take care of it, he was fine.  
  
" My dad's the greatest. He'll take care of everything!" He said confidently.  
  
Moonbay smiled. Seifer thought Raven was superman. He didn't think there was anything he couldn't do.  
  
*****************  
  
Raven walked back into the house and dropped the broken crossbow in the garbage. He slumped into a chair and held his head in his hands.  
  
Someone was trying to get back at him. Someone had resentment towards his freedom and pardon from jail time. And they had made a move on him. That man could have hit Moonbay or mistook Seifer for him.  
  
He angrily slammed his fist on the table. Well, at least he wouldn't bother him anymore. Shadow had taken care of him. He let his anger simmer and walked to the door to let Shadow in.  
  
" Did you do it?" He asked.  
  
Shadow growled softly.  
  
" Good. I guess Baybay and Seifer are awake. Come on, you can put him to bed." He said.  
  
Shadow followed him up the stairs as he made his way to their bedroom.  
  
**************  
  
After Shadow and Seifer had left the bedroom, Raven had gotten back into bed with Moonbay. She scooted over and got back in his arms again. She was actually checking for wounds, but found none.  
  
" What was that?" She asked.  
  
" No one." He said into her hair.  
  
" Raven.." She pressed.  
  
" .. It was some amateur. He was trying to kill me." He said simply.  
  
" What?!" She cried sitting up.  
  
" Some guy who didn't agree with my freedom. He said he was going to correct the Emperor's mistake. He said he was going to kill me." He said.  
  
" Oh.. I knew this would happen." She trailed.  
  
" Hey, don't you worry. Nothing's going to happen to me-us. I promise." He said stroking her cheek.  
  
Moonbay placed her hand over his on her cheek. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe nothing would happen to them. He wanted to believe they were safe, but she had an unsettling feeling about the whole thing.  
  
" You sure it's not dangerous for us to be here?" She asked.  
  
" Absolutely. I'd never let anything happen to you or Seifer. Relax and go back to sleep." He said.  
  
Moonbay sighed to herself and loosened up. He was right. He was the Kuroi Tenshi of the Air Guardian Force. He and Van were partners and he could beat anyone. He was trained 3x over in the military. He could take care of everything.  
  
She hoped. 


	3. No Longer Enemies

" And so the best way to handle the situation is to box them in and try not to harm any of the civilians. Since they have hostages, a nonviolent resolution could be the best way to handle this situation. As such."  
  
Raven was paying no attention to his superior at their mission briefing. He was more concerned with the intruder that threatened his home and his family. Someone had invaded his privacy and decided they were going to take him out.  
  
They had snuck around his home intending to bring harm to his loved ones. That man could have shot Seifer. He could have killed his son. Or worse, if he had been asleep, he wouldn't have heard him in time to do anything. He could have been shot. Or he could have missed and hit..  
  
*Smash*  
  
Raven broke the glass model in his hand. He didn't even want to think about what could have happened. That man was no problem of his anymore. The only trouble he'd have would be talking again. He hoped they had to wire his jaw shut.  
  
" -Raven are you listening to me?!" Van cut into his thoughts.  
  
Raven looked up at Van with a snarl on his lips. He was mad he wasn't listening. But when he saw his face, he forgot about being angry and replaced it with confusion.  
  
" What's wrong? Why'd you break the model? Are you okay?" He asked concerned.  
  
Raven simply 'hmph' and stalked out of the room.  
  
******************  
  
Raven had gone off to the gym. He had laced up his black boxing gloves and began beating up a bag ruthlessly. He pounded on it harder and harder each time. Soon sand was coming out of it. The bag would not be able to take much more of his punishment.  
  
But his mind was elsewhere. He thought about what the amateur assassin had said to him. He seemed to believe everything that he had said. Even though he was scared, he intended to shoot Raven.  
  
" I am a Guardian of Zi. I will rectify the mistake of the Emperor Rudolf by letting you live! Murderer! Die Dark One!!!"  
  
*Gunshot*  
  
" Raven?"  
  
" Uragh!!" He roared launching one last punch.  
  
This punch broke the bag from its hanging chain. It flew across the room and slammed into the wall on the other side.  
  
Van was behind him. He was concerned. He could tell it in his voice. He hated it when people worried about him. Except Moonbay, she was special. She could do what she wanted.  
  
He sighed and walked over to the curl-up bar. He didn't want to talk to Van. He'd get into his business and assume that he'd need his help. He hated it when people wanted to help him. It made him feel weak.  
  
" Raven, what's going on? You've been acting weird all morning." Van said walking over to him.  
  
" Nothing." He said unlacing the boxing gloves.  
  
" That doesn't look like 'nothing'." He said pointing to the broken bag in the corner.  
  
" Well that's what it is." He said pulling on black fingerless gloves that were white around the openings.  
  
" What's going on Raven?" He asked.  
  
" Get the gum outta your ears, I said there's nothing wrong!" He said pulling himself up on the metal bar.  
  
" Raven, you and I are partners now. I'm not your enemy anymore. You can trust me. I want to help you." Van said.  
  
" I don't want you to help me." Raven said pulling himself up more.  
  
" .... Did something happen to Moonbay? Is she alright?!" He asked; starting to panic.  
  
" She's fine." He growled.  
  
" Thank goodness. So what's the problem?" He asked.  
  
" For the love of all things metallic, will you just get offa my back!" Raven yelled.  
  
" No!" He said grabbing hold of his arm.  
  
Raven stopped and looked at Van in shock. He was serious and he wasn't going to let go. He really wanted to know what was bothering him. Moonbay said he should trust Van since she trusted him. She said that Van was a good person no matter how clueless he could be. He sighed and decided to take her advice.  
  
" Do you really want to know?" He asked.  
  
" Yes." Van said.  
  
" I'll tell you if you ask nicely." He said.  
  
" Alright then, please tell me what's wrong." He said.  
  
" No." Raven said.  
  
" But you just said-"  
  
" Alright! Alright!" He said laughing.  
  
Van was a bit offended, but soon he laughed too. Raven wasn't so bad. But the smile on his face faded as he remembered what Van had asked him.  
  
" Someone tried to kill me last night." He said solemnly.  
  
Van choked on his laughter and looked at him in shock. Raven got down from the bar and sat down on a bench.  
  
" Someone tried to kill you?!" He almost shouted.  
  
" Could you possibly be any louder?! I don't think the dead heard you!" Raven snapped.  
  
" Who?" Van asked in a dangerous tone.  
  
" Kick off the afterburners Van, I've taken care of him already. He won't be coming back anytime soon." He said looking away.  
  
" Tell me what happened." He said sitting next to him.  
  
" I was about to go to sleep. I heard this noise and I decided to go see what it was. I got Shadow to go around back. This amateur assassin with a crossbow was trying to break in. I snuck up on him. He started babbling about my freedom being a mistake and saying he would make sure I didn't kill anyone else. Then he took a shot. I caught the arrow and had Shadow dispose of him." He said taking a drink from his water bottle.  
  
" Kuso. I knew something like this would happen. I knew someone would try and make a move on you." He said.  
  
" She said that too. She was really scared. Seifer was up in the bed with her. He was the one comforting her though. I'm superman to that kid." Raven said; smiling at the thought of his family.  
  
" And why shouldn't you be? Faster than a charge particle beam, more powerful than a Gojulas, able to destroy an entire enemy battalion in a single-"  
  
" Shut up you dork!" He said laughing.  
  
" I don't think you've got anything to worry about. This is just a one-time- thing. It's only natural some people be bitter towards you Raven. But don't let that get to you. You're human just like us and you're gonna make mistakes. Take it from me, civilians just don't understand." Van said.  
  
" Maybe you're right. I gotta go check on Baybay and Seifer. I'll be back in time for the dispatch." He said getting up to get his duffle bag.  
  
" I'll go with you. I gotta go see Fiona and Taylor before we go too." He said walking to his locker to get his own duffle bag.  
  
" What kind of a name is Taylor? You do realize he'll be limping home everyday from school, don't you?" He said leaning in the doorway.  
  
" And Seifer is better? He'll get detention just for being there. He'll be lucky if he's there through Christmas. I'd pray to God that he doesn't get thrown out." He said closing his locker.  
  
" How'd you like to meet him in person?" Raven threatened holding a fist.  
  
Van looked between him and the mangled punching bag.  
  
" No. Thank. You!" He said waving his hands.  
  
" That's what I thought. And besides, by Christmas, Seifer will rule the school and 'Taylor'," He sneered," Will still be in nursery school trying to count past 10."  
  
" Hey!!!" 


	4. OneTimeThing

Raven and Van traveled back to his home by humvee. Raven still wasn't in the best of moods. But he lightened up when he could see his home. Unfortunately, his elated move would not last long. For Moonbay and Seifer were sitting outside. She was holding Seifer and Shadow looked like he was standing guard. There was smoke coming from there too.  
  
" What's going on?" Raven said standing up in the humvee.  
  
" I'm not sure." Van said.  
  
They pulled up to the house. Raven immediately jumped out and ran over to Moonbay and Irvine. He kneeled next to her. He immediately became uneased when he saw that she had been crying.  
  
" What's wrong Baybay? Are you alright? Is something wrong with Seifer?" He asked; full of concern.  
  
" We're fine. Our house." She said in between sobs.  
  
Raven looked up from her to the house. There was a model of a black Storm Sworder burning in their yard. And all over their house were 'GOZ' signs all over. They were in red and white and in gold was a message for Raven.  
  
' To you Black Devil, If you do not leave this place, you will be forced to leave. You're not wanted here. You are a killer and we don't want you around. Get off our planet or you'll be thrown off. Next time it won't be just a warning. We will respond with force. G.O.Z.'  
  
******************  
  
Raven's fist shook with fury. He launched a punch into the bricks that had the message painted on it. He cracked them all. Blood trickled down the wall too. He didn't seem to notice it.  
  
" Daddy?" Seifer said pulling on his shirt.  
  
" Get in the house." He ordered, still seething.  
  
" But Daddy-"  
  
" Get. In. The. House." He said.  
  
Seifer looked down. Shadow nudged him with his nose. He smiled as the organoid lifted him onto his back by sliding his head under his legs. He then carried him in the house.  
  
***************  
  
" One-time-thing huh?"  
  
Van and Raven were checking out the damage left by the vandalizers. There were no fingerprints and no evidence left by them. Raven got angry again. He punched the now-dowsed Storm Sworder doll.  
  
" I thought it was a one-time-thing Raven. I didn't think someone would try this." Van said.  
  
" One-time-thing my organoid. Someone wants to make sure that I know they mean business. They want me gone. And they want me gone now." He said letting his fist drop.  
  
" We'll get this investigated. Maybe it's better if you and Moonbay and Seifer stay with us tonight." He said.  
  
" Dame!! I told you before I'm not setting foot in your house and I'll tell you now! I. Am not. Setting foot. In. Your. House!" He said planting his finger on Van's chest to emphasize his point.  
  
***************  
  
" Moonbay! Raven! I'm so glad you're going to stay with us!"  
  
Raven scowled at the cheery home that was Van and Fiona's. He hated the bright pinks and whites and yellows. The frilly curtains and tablecloths and sheets. He couldn't stand it. It was entirely too... girly.  
  
Moonbay had her arm locked with his. Seifer was on her hip and Shadow was at her side carrying their things. He was doing this for them. He couldn't stand being around such frilly things himself.  
  
" Yeah! Aren't you happy Raven?" She said nudging him.  
  
" Ecstatic." He said flatly.  
  
She rolled her eyes and set Seifer down. No sooner did she place him down did he zip out of the room to play with Taylor. Shadow went after him; going to make sure the son of the Dark One didn't get into too much trouble.  
  
Raven sat down on the couch while Fiona and Moonbay went to fix their rooms for them. He almost didn't sit on the sun yellow couch, but Moonbay warned him to be nice or he'd be seeing a lot more of the couch.  
  
Van sat in a dark pink armchair across him. He had a big grin on his face. He was enjoying seeing him in the anguish of the brightly colored home.  
  
" So what do you think Raven? You like our house?" He taunted.  
  
" All I can say, Van, is that it's gay. Gay. Gay. Gay!" He said.  
  
" Hey! You take that back!" He said standing up.  
  
" Gay!" He shot back.  
  
" Alright, that does it!" Van said lunging at him.  
  
****************  
  
When Fiona and Moonbay came back, Van and Raven were on the floor wrestling with each other. Raven had Van in some hold and he couldn't get free. He was sure trying though. He was trying to throw him off.  
  
" Oh I don't think so!" Raven said applying more pressure.  
  
" Raven!" Moonbay said.  
  
" Van!" Fiona said.  
  
Both froze and got away from each other.  
  
" I swear, you two act your shoe size!" Moonbay said.  
  
" He started it." Raven said.  
  
" Did not!" Van protested.  
  
" Did too."  
  
" Did not!"  
  
" Did too!"  
  
" Did not!"  
  
" Did too!"  
  
" Did not!"  
  
" Did not!"  
  
" Did to-Hey wait a minute Raven!"  
  
" What a dork." Raven said laughing.  
  
*******************  
  
The night had kept the incident from Raven and Moonbay's mind. But when they were getting ready for bed, the forgotten subject reared its ugly head. They checked the windows and locks to make sure no one would be getting in. Shadow and Zeke were in the kid's room. Shadow at the foot of the bed and Zeke by the window.  
  
Van and Fiona had already gone to sleep. They were not worried about The G.O.Z., whoever they were. They told Raven and Moonbay not to let it bother them. Van promised he had the best trackers working on it at the base. But that was not good enough for him. Raven only trusted a handful of people and even less than that trusted him.  
  
Moonbay was a little eased since Van AND Raven were protecting them, but she was still bothered by this. These people hated Raven and they said they would attack with force next time. People could be hurt; killed even. Her, Seifer, one of them, civilians, even Raven.  
  
Sighing, she put her hairbrush down on the vanity and looked in the mirror. Maybe this was partly her fault. She was married to one of the most destructive people in Zi's history. People knew about him and her. They knew their marriage would be tough, but there wouldn't be any fun if it was easy.  
  
Blowing out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding, she quickly braided her hair and went over to the window. It was actually a balcony with pale pink curtains. She undid the lock and pushed open the doors. She went out on the veranda and placed her hands on the rail.  
  
Looking out over the barren wasteland, she sighed once again. The overcast sky and light rain on the almost gray sand had matched her mood perfectly. A light wind blew her black nightgown around her feet. She rubbed her hands on her arms to get rid of the chill bumps. She was scared, worried, unhappy and felt so powerless. She hated the feeling. She liked being in control. With this situation, she was not in control. And it scared her more than anything. So much so that she jumped and cried out when she felt strong, leather-clad arms snaked around her waist.  
  
" I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" Raven said from behind her; trying not to laugh.  
  
" *Pants* Don't do that to me. You know I hate it when you sneak up on me." She said.  
  
" Who's sneaking?" He said innocently.  
  
" I've heard ninjas make more noise than you." She said placing her hands over his.  
  
" Habit." He said shrugging.  
  
She sighed in defeat and rested against him. The only place she could feel safer than in her Konig Wolf, who was still in the base in Guygalos, or her Gustav. Sometimes she couldn't believe that she, a simple transporter of goods and other things, was married to one of the two best pilots in the world. She loved him very much nevertheless.  
  
" Raven?" She said.  
  
He grunted to show he was listening.  
  
" I love you. Very much. You do know that, don't you?" She said turning to face him.  
  
He looked confused for a minute. Then he smiled and nodded. He understood what she was telling him. She wanted him to know that she was going to love him through all of this. These people weren't going to run her off. It was encouraging to know that.  
  
" Thanks Moonbay." He said.  
  
" No problem. Now c'mon," She said kissing his cheek," Let's go get some rest. We've had a long day."  
  
" You go ahead. I'm gonna stay up for a little bit. Goodnight goddess." He said taking her chin in his hand and kissing her lips.  
  
" Goodnight kuroi tenshi." She said.  
  
Moonbay walked inside. Raven stay out and let the rain pelt him. He was glad Moonbay and everyone could have that much faith in him. He was having second thoughts. These people were after him and they were going to attack him with ammo the next time. He didn't know if they could see him right now, but he didn't like this feeling of helplessness. They wouldn't kill him and they wouldn't hurt his family. He was going to get them first.  
  
" G.O.Z. terrorists. You're not going to kill me. I'll kill you." 


	5. Second Attack

OGE: *Ducks various flying objects.* Gomen nasai minna-san! I've been so busy lately. Do you know I've had a consistent migraine since November 24? I can barely sit in front of this demonic thing to type, but I did it because I've neglected it too much. And I've brought presents!! *Throws Raven and Moonbay plushies with magnet lips in the air* Plushies for everyone!! 

" Van, who do you think these G.O.Z. people are?"

" I honestly don't know. Some terrorists, I guess. Raven said the guy that attacked him said he was going to correct the Emperor's mistake and make sure he didn't hurt anyone else."

" But Raven's not a bad person anymore!"

" You know that. I know that. But not everyone believes it. Some people cannot forgive others as easily as we can. Raven has done some bad things in the past. Things that have hurt and caused people pain." 

" I know. It's just…Why does everyone have to be this way? Why can't we live in peace?" 

Van and Fiona were getting ready for bed. Both had tried to put the situation of the terrorists out of their minds for as long as they could, but the subject would not simply go away. 

These people, whoever they were, were after Raven and they intended to either kick him off the planet or kill him. It was as simple as that. They knew where he lived, they knew how to get to his house. They could be watching them right now. But there was so little information, they could do nothing but wait and be careful.

Fiona worried over what this would do to her best friend; Moonbay. The transporter was living a happy and content life with the ex-Geno Breaker pilot. He was a good guy now. He and Van were the absolute best pilots in the world. He was deprived of naivety and childhood; deprived the goodness of mankind. He was a stoic person that didn't care who got hurt as long as he got what he wanted done.

Then when he and Moonbay got together; he did a complete 360. He laughed; he played around with Van, Irvine and even Thomas. He got along with the other soldiers in his units and in other bases. He hadn't destroyed a base since the whole ZOID EVE deal. Moonbay made him happy and he did the same for her. 

" I don't know Fiona. I'd like to live in peace. But even then there are those who must fight to keep that peace. I don't mind doing that. I like protecting people. I think Raven does too. But they were happy before and they'll be happy again. You'll see." 

" I hope you're right."

*********************

Raven had gone into the guestroom and decided to try and get some sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able too sleep well knowing that those G.O.Z. people were going out there; but Moonbay told him he wouldn't very good protection if he kept nodding off in his Storm Sworder. 

Normally he would just disregard any order someone gave him; but this was Moonbay. She was special. She was the only person that could tell him what to do and get away with it. He loved her dearly, but he was still a little afraid of her. She defeated Hiltz and Reese like they were nothing. And he didn't want to see anymore of that 'happy yellow couch' than he absolutely had too.

So for her sake he just lie next to her and listen to the sound of the wind and the nocturnal animals outside. If he couldn't sleep then he could just listen in to the owls and the raccoons feeding on whatever they could find.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Raven's ears pricked at the sound just outside his window. That sounded like distant thunder. Like a bunch of earthquakes shaking the ground. Just like the sound in Jubilation City when Ambient attacked Moonbay and himself in that Dibison…  Raven's eyes widened." It can't be…" He leaped from the bed and dashed over to the window. Moonbay fell out of the bed from his sudden movement and was sprawled onto the floor in a mess of limbs and legs. " Raven…?" She rubbed her head dazedly and looked questioningly at him. But Raven didn't hear her. He was focusing his sharp eyes into the dark of the night searching for something he prayed he wouldn't find. He hoped that he was just being jumpy and he was just being overly protective and that this wasn't happening again. THUMP-THUMP. THUMP-THUMP. THUMP-THUMP. His eyes locked on to the movement in the distance. It was still a good few meters off, but he could see it clearly. His throat went dry and he backed away from the window quickly; knocking things over as he ran. " Kuso." Moonbay started to ask what he was doing when she heard the sound too. Her eyes widened as the memories came back of the exact same situation that had occurred years before." That sounds like a Gun Sniper…" Rat-ta-ta! Rat-ta-ta! Rat-ta-ta! Rat-ta-ta! 

" Down!!" Raven pushed Moonbay down and pushed the mattress up to cover them. It wouldn't do much better than the walls of the house itself, but it was better than nothing they had. 

Bullet holes riddled their room and shot up all the furniture. Cotton and pillow stuffing fluttering around the room as the assault continued. Sparks few off the sides of the bed frame and the metal balcony as bullets ricocheted away from the two occupants and into the walls. 

******************

" Moonbay! Raven!!" 

Van and Fiona were flying down in the doorway in an instant. Seifer, Taylor and the two organoids were right behind them. They had all heard the gunshots and the screaming coming from the guestroom and prayed that Moonbay and Raven were okay.

" Moonbay! Raven!!" 

Van scanned over the room for any sign of movement in the room. He was about to give up and have Zeke and Shadow usher Taylor and Seifer out of the room when he heard coughing from under the bed.

" Hey! They're okay!" He rushed over and helped Raven lift the heavy mattress away. But Raven shoved him away and stalked over to the window and threw open the doors. 

" Shadow! Get him!!" He pointed to the offending ZOID in the distance. His black organoid opened his wings and burst out of the roof in a black light without another word. In a matter of seconds, their oppressor was disposed of. 

*****************

 Van had never seen Raven get that angry. The look in his eyes when he told Shadow to get the attacker was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. He was dead serious and he didn't even flinch when the ZOID blew up in a flash of red and yellow light. 

Fiona and Moonbay were holding their children to their chests protectively while Zeke was standing by Raven and himself; making sure there were no other oppressors. 

" Raven…? " Moonbay started; but he put his hand up to stop her. 

" Go stay in the garage. I'll handle this. Stay there until one of us comes." He didn't even turn around when he spoke. He was just eerily calm about the whole thing.

" But-"

" Just do it!" 

Moonbay heaved a sigh and turned to nod Fiona in the direction of the underground garage. She nodded in agreement and led the way. It would be best if Raven and Van handled this on their own.

*********************

" UGH!!!"

Raven crushed his boot into the face of their midnight attacker. He was a male in the same G.O.Z. uniform that the last assassin had used. Shadow had caught him before he could make a run for it and brought him back to their house. He was bruised and beaten from the attack Raven had given him when he first caught sight of him.

" Who sent you?!" 

" I am a Guardian of Zi. It is my mission to end your evil reign and free the planet of your eternal darkness you cause of death!!"

" Cause of death?! I'll cause your death alright you pompous prat!!" Van had to grab his hands to keep him from furthering injuring the man more than he had already.

" Raven! Calm down! We can't get any answers if you break the man's jaw!" Raven growled angrily, but he backed off and slumped in a chair with his arms crossed. 

" Now you're already in a lot of trouble for attempting to murder an Air Guardian Force member, you'd do well to tell us what you know and maybe you'll live through the night!" Van grabbed the man by his collar and yanked him roughly in his face. 

" I am a Guardian of Zi. It is my mission to end his evil reign and free the planet of the eternal darkness of Raven."  

" This is getting us no where!! Let's just take him out back and use him for target practice!!" Raven was sick and tired of waiting and doing this Van's way. This was two times he was attacked. He'd at least expect them to wait a few days before their next ambush, but that was not a mistake he was going to make again. Someone was going to compensate for this.

" Yeah, you'd like to kill me wouldn't you you slayer?! You're a murderer and you don't deserve to live!!"

" Ochiro!!" 

This time Zeke and Van had to keep him from killing the man. He was straining and struggling to get at the man's throat desperately. He wanted this man to pay. He attacked his family! He could have killed Moonbay or Seifer! He could have blown up the whole house!! 

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. How dare someone make an attempt on his life and the lives of his friends?! Who did these 'holier than thou' people think they were demanding him off this planet?! 

" Listen to me Raven! We're going to take him back to base! He'll talk more there and we can send some scouts out as soon as we get there, but you have got to calm down! He's no good to us dead! You swore to Moonbay you wouldn't kill anymore, remember? Don't make them right." Van pinned Raven down on the ground with Zeke on his back. He knew he was angry. He was mad too. Moonbay was like his sister and he wanted retribution as well. But this wasn't helping.

Raven stopped thrashing and sat still. He sighed and relaxed in Van's hold. He did make a promise not to kill anymore. Moonbay made him swear he wouldn't kill unless he had absolutely no choice whatsoever. He knew he couldn't break that promise to her. That would make these people right, and he didn't have to kill anymore.

" Fine. We'll take him back to the base. But I swear I will crack him straight in the jaw if he opens his mouth to me again!" 

" Fair enough Raven." 


	6. Emotional Getdown

A/N: No, I'm not dead. I've just been uninspired. But I've started watching some of my old ZOIDS tapes and I got motivated. This is really long for you because I took so long. I hope ya'll are still reading this. I've not given up on everything else either! I'm just busy with everything and this, that and the other thing.

Youji: This, that and the other thing? What, Bishonen, sleep and candy?

Shh!! *Covers muse's mouth* Don't be tellin' all my business Kudou!

" You're going to take him away?"

" That's what Van says. I want to gut him and leave him in the desert for the buzzards." 

" Raven…"

" No! Don't 'Raven' me! He attacked us Moonbay! Attacked us! He was bound and determine to put a bullet in both our heads!" 

Raven and Moonbay were in a VIP room while waiting for the prisoner to arrive at the Wind Colony military base. Seifer and Taylor had gone right back to sleep after all the excitement. It didn't seem to faze those two at all. 

The adults were the only ones were the only ones who seemed to be concerned. Moonbay and Fiona were a little more relaxed now that they were in a military base. Raven and Van weren't. Now whether this was their soldier training or protective instinct towards family, they didn't know, but the boys weren't as calm as they were. 

Fiona and Moonbay were content to let someone else handle it. They would have been willing to investigate it themselves, but they had a family now. They were mothers and they didn't have that adventurous instinct that they had when they were younger. They wouldn't hesitate to fight had they not had children, but right now; their main priority was keeping their children safe.

Raven wanted to retaliate because he didn't want these people to think they were going to punk him. He didn't want them to think they could just attack his family and get away with it. He wanted someone to pay for what happened. This man that they had now intended to kill them. He didn't want to kill him, no, that would be an easy punishment. He wanted to beat the hell outta him, then maybe kill him.

" I know that! But if you kill him we'll never know where his base is and another will just come to replace him!"

" You say that like you're not angry." 

" WHAT?! Don't you dare say that!! Of course I'm angry! He attacked us! He could have hit Seifer or you! But I've had to restrain myself just like you because I want to end this, not just get revenge!!"  

Raven snarled and punched the wall. He knew that wasn't a fair shot he took at her. She probably was as angry as he was. He was just frustrated. He felt so helpless. He wanted to do something. But he couldn't do anything but wait until they had any information.

He sighed and sat down on the plain white military issued bed. This was so hard! He thought he was through fighting for his life. His war was supposed to be over. Why did he have to be constantly reminded that he used to be a bad person? He wasn't like that anymore. He didn't kill and destroy. 

He felt a dip in the bed and heard the springs. Moonbay was sitting next to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to lean his head on her shoulder. He complied and slipped an arm around her waist. 

" Why won't they leave us alone, Baybay? I just want my family and my life. Why can't I have that?" 

She suppressed a sigh and absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair. " I don't know. I wish it were easy Raven. But, it's not. I'm sorry."

They sat there a while in comfortable silence; each of them thinking silently. Moonbay hummed a little bit while slightly rocking Raven. She didn't even seem to be aware she was doing it until she felt him shift. He moved back until his back was against the wall and pulled Moonbay with him. He returned to his position with his head on her shoulder and his arms around her waist.

" Raven, you have to go to the interrogation room later don't you?"

He murmured a response. Something like 'Mmmfmmnnnmmm'. 

" I'm sorry, can I have that in English?" 

" …Talk later…sleep now…"

Moonbay rolled her eyes and started to get up, but he pulled her back down and went right back to his position. " You too."

" But I'm not-" 

He turned her to face him. " Sleep woman."  

She sighed in resignation. Fine, she would sleep. She didn't sleep very long with him before they got there so why not sleep now? They were safe in the military institute. They wouldn't have to worry about anything right now because the base was on high alert. Might as well get some sleep.

" Fine. But don't call me woman!"

****************

Raven glared at the prisoner behind the interrogation glass. Colonel Karl Shubaltz was talking to the man right now. Raven tried to make the man burst into blue flames with his glare. He hated this man. He wanted to kill him. Literally. He wanted to put his hands around the man's throat and choke him until he ceased to breathe. Or grab him by the neck and twist until he heard that satisfying crunch.

_Stop that._ He chastised himself. _Stop thinking those things. You're not that person anymore. You're not a killer. You promised her. You promised._

He sighed and rested his head to the cool glass; trying to calm the anger inside. He tried to think of something else. Something other than the thought of breaking the window and beating the man inside into a bloody pulp.

 He tried to think of his favorite memory. It was last spring when he was on leave. Seifer was playing in their field with Shadow; wrestling with the organoid and playing hide and seek. Moonbay was standing in the same field. Flowers were all around her; white, yellow, green, pink, blue and purple. She was wearing a pastel yellow sundress with red petals on it. There was a hat on her head too; keeping her free hair tamed and in place as the wind blew. He was sitting by the fence; lightly dozing and occasionally peeking when the wind blew Moonbay's dress up in the back. 

Raven smiled fondly at the memory. That was a good one. At least it calmed him down. He looked at the man inside again. Karl was writing something down. This would take all night. He might as well this to the Colonel and go do something else. 

Like trying to find these GOZ people. Why were they after him now? Why not aid the Guardian Force way back when and face him then? And his family had nothing to do with this? If anything they should be thanking Moonbay. She was the reason he wasn't still running around tearing up Zi and blowing up every town and village and stealing whatever he thought was valuable. 

Moonbay changed his life. She loved him when everyone else wanted him dead and hated him. She was willing to defend him against her friends whom she'd known hella longer than she'd known him. She cared when no one else did and she wouldn't give up on him. He owed a lot to her. 

" I promised her I would not kill anymore…"

Though now he was threatened. His family was threatened. He didn't know what it was like to have something to lose before, but now he knew. Raven didn't know didn't know what it was like or how to protect someone, but he was going to now. Moonbay and Seifer meant everything to him and he wasn't about to let some GOZ yarous take them away. But, he'd have to do it without killing them. Moonbay would cry for them if they died. He didn't want her to cry at all. Least of all for some people trying to kill them. 

" Raven?"

The ex-Geno Breaker pilot opened his eyes and turned around at the voice. It was Moonbay. She had changed clothes and was standing in the doorway. She was wearing her usual outfit, only it was black and gray instead of being bright orange. She had started to wear darker colors the more she was with him. She'd said he was infectious. 

" What are you doing here?" He looked over at her in slight confusion. 

" I was worried about you. Van said you were upset." 

He shrugged. " I'm better now. Don't worry. I thought you were asleep?" 

" I was. But I wanted to see what you were up to." 

He turned back to the glass. The GOZ man was standing up now and shouting his head off. Karl was looking at him lazily. The man must have been going on and on about the same thing for him to be tired like that. Karl would say something every now and then, then the man would go off again on a rant.

Raven sighed and rested his head on the glass. It had been a very long day. A very long and stressfully hard day. He was tired and irritated. No clues so far, but the interrogation wasn't over. They were no closer with their initial searches of the areas than they were when they started. If the cross-examination proved fruitless, then Raven would take matters into his own hands. He would make the prisoner talk. He refused to wait for the next attack for a clue to come along.

His fist clenched against the glass and he was once again glaring at the GOZ. This was his entire fault. That bastard! First by coming into his home, then by attacking his family. He'd lost one family to his enemy and damn if he'd lose another! Sanctimonious, pompous, arrogant-

" Raven…"

He was torn from his mental ranting when he felt Moonbay's hand over his clenched fist. Her other hand came up to rest on his shoulder while she rested against him. He could feel her heartbeat in his back and her breath on his neck. His fist unclenched and he slowly relaxed too. 

" Are you worried about this?" He didn't turn from looking into the room.

" I was at first, I admit. But then I remembered all the people that cared about us. All the people willing to help us. Our friends and co-workers. You and Van have saved the world. You've changed. You're not a bad person anymore. Not everyone forgives you, but they give you a chance. These GOZ 'people' are not the same people that we see everyday. These people only see hate. They don't want to move on, they don't want to forgive; they don't want to be happy. They just want to hate you and try to justify it. Try probably either hated the Republic or the Imperials if not both before the war. And now that there's no war, they want to focus on hating you."

Raven nodded and reached his free hand up to cover hers on his shoulder. " I can ignore them hating me. This doesn't matter. I can ignore them trying to hurt me. This doesn't matter either. But when they try to hurt my family, I can't ignore that. I want to retaliate."

Moonbay made a 'hmm' noise. " I know. I know you do. But you can't. You'll be proving them right. And my baby's not a killer. But you are a hero to that little boy in the hanger."

" He really looks up to me, huh?" He let his fist drop down and hang limply and looked back at her.

" Kitto!" She smiled brightly at him. 

Raven rolled his eyes at her. " Baka."

" You love me for it, ne? And no one would dare attack us in a military base, so I'm chillin'!" 

He let out a bark of laughter and shoved at her playfully. " You are so silly!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, and then squeaked unexpectedly when he turned and bit at it. He smirked when she blushed at the action. " Stay on guard Moon goddess." 

" Bad boy." 

" Oooo, punish me." Raven's hands wandered from her hand and the window to 'other places' of their own accord.

" Ah!" Moonbay jumped and slapped his arm. " Raven! You so nasty!" 

Raven chuckled and turned back to face the cross-examination room. There was someone else in there with Karl now. Ah, good cop/bad cop. He knew that routine. He'd pissed off more than a few officials with his nonchalant attitude towards them when they did that. 

The scary part was that it was actually working.

" Seems like they actually got somewhere, ne?" He nodded towards the window.

She came over and looked over his shoulder. " Yep. Seems like they got something outta him. Finally got a lead! Told ya this wasn't hopeless ya pessimist ya!" 

**************

" His name is Anji Baiken. He had a job in a Iron Kong plant but he quit suddenly a year ago. He has a wife named Millia Baiken and a daughter named Bridget. But he hasn't been to see them in the past year."

Raven, Van and the rest of the Guardian Force listened as Karl explained all he learned from the questioning with the GOZ follower. They frowned when they heard the part about him abandoning his family and grabbed the hand of their wives; more for their reassurances than the girls. 

So far, they had learned that the man had left his job and his family because Raven had killed one of his co-workers in a base he destroyed. Said pilot flinched when he heard that. But he wasn't exactly in the wrong on that particular battle, that base fired on him first. Though, that didn't seem to matter to Anji. Anji hated Raven and he joined GOZ to kill him. Raven bristled at that. This man had turned his back on everything just because of his hatred of him. Moonbay had been right about these people.

Van closed the folder in front of him. " Do you know where their base of operations is?" 

" Yes," A map appeared behind Karl and a yellow dot appeared in the center of it," This is where we think his base is. The area around it is New Vashin City. New Vashin City is not a confrontational city. They won't let our troops in so we'll have to sneak in. Van, Raven, Thomas! You three are going to have to lead the rookies in this. I don't trust this to them alone."

The three nodded. Karl gave a few more instructions, but Raven wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking. He would be able to get the people who attacked his home and his family. But, somehow, it felt like it shouldn't feel this easy. Not to say he wasn't happy to have it over, it just seemed that there should be more to it. It was too organized, too good for just some group of farmers with nothing to do but hate him and terrorize his home. 

" –ven?" Raven?!"

" Nnm? What? Who called me?" 

Van grabbed his shoulder standing to leave after everyone else. " Right here. Time to go pal. We gotta go. Squad leader says."  

" Oh, dispatch-wait a minute! Who said your squad leader?"

Van looked surprised. " You want to be the leader?"

" Don't look so surprised! I can lead!"

" The Air Force Raven! This is on land. You might just be out of your league."

" And you might just be out of your mind! I can lead these rookies just as well if not better than you and Thomas combine!!"

" I can't believe you wanna be leader!"

" Well I should be! Your such a papaya head!" Raven slapped him from behind the head.

" Oh yeah?! I've gotten you outta plenty of messes before!"

" That's nothing compared to the mess you make when you eat!"

" I do not!"

" Do too!"

" I do not!"

" Do too!"

" Well I'm the leader and that's that!" Van crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

" Well why should I listen to a ditz like you?!"

" Well maybe because I'm Van Flyheight, defeater of the Deathsaurer!"

" All I know is you must be wearing that ponytail of yours too tight!"   


End file.
